06 January 1991
Show ;Name *John Peel Show ;Station *BBC Radio One ;YYYY-MM-DD *1991-01-06 ;Comments *A sizeable portion of the Best Of Peel Vol 19 comes from this show. *Another trail for the mythical Flying Cream Shots. Sessions *Scientist #1 recorded 13th December 1990. First play. *Chapterhouse #1 recorded 23rd September 1990, repeat, original broadcast 07 October 1990. (Please add details of any commercial release of these sessions) Tracklisting *''(inserted link done by two children, one of whom is Peel's daughter: 'I'm Alexandra...', '...and I'm Anna.' (together) 'Why don't you play some surf music, fatso?' JP: 'Maybe later, if you're very very good. But first, the controller speaks.')'' *Big Chief: 'Get Down And Double Check (LP-Drive It Off )' (Repulsion) # @ *KLF: '3 A.M. Eternal (Klonk Blip Every Trip) (12"-3 A.M. Eternal (The Moody & Mad Remixes!)' (KLF Communications) # $ *'File 1 '''cuts in 4:24 from end of above track *(Link by Peel's son: 'This is Thomas. What's in tonight's programme, Daddy?')'' *''Surgery, Papa San, Fall, Wendys, Mad Bstard, Mudhoney, KMD, Jonestown, Wig, Sacred Miracle Cave, Flying Cream Shots, Yondo Sister, Erin Neville, Red Dragon, Whipping Boy, Venus Beads, Ween, 3X Dope, Unsane, Captain Beefheart, Jellyfish Kiss'' *Moonflowers: Get Higher (12 inch) (Heavenly) @ $ *Yondo Sister With The Soukus Stars: Ma Daudau (LP - Yondo Sister With The Soukus Stars) Syllart *Chapterhouse: Something More (Peel Session) *Sacred Miracle Cave: Liquid In Me (12 inch) (Ubik) # *Prince Jazzbo: Imperial I (LP - Choice Of Version ) (Studio One) $ :(JP: 'Rather a noisy programme so far, and I think it's going to continue that way.') *Wig: John Shaft (album - Lying Next To You ) (Nocturnal) # *Rolling Stones: 'I'm A King Bee (LP-The Rolling Stones)' (Decca) $ *Scientist: 'The Bee' (Peel Session) # @ $ *Jellyfish Kiss: Regular Folk (album - Animal Rites) (Shimmy Disc) # *Sahib El Arry: Sitaki La Wama (album - Taarab Three Music Of Zanzibar ) Globe Style $ *Captain Beefheart: 'There Ain't No Santa Claus On The Evenin' Stage (Double CD reissue - The Spotlight Kid/Clear Spot)' (Reprise) # *Unsane: Vandal-X (single ) Sub Pop) :(JP: 'They can run their tiny fingers up and down my spine any time they like....actually, I was wearing their T-shirt earlier on today, until I had a shower: a little tight-fitting, but it showed my breasts off to good advantage.') *Chapterhouse: 'Treasure' (Peel Session) *Timecheck: it's 12.05 a.m. *Round Robin: I'm A Wolfman (Various Artists album - I Was A Teenage Brain Surgeon) (Hee Hee Hee) *3 X Dope: Mr Sandman (CJ Macintosh remix) (12 inch) City Beat) CBE 1258 *Pitchfork: Drop Dead (album - Eucalyptus ) (Nemesis) :(JP: 'Occasionally, if you have a job like mine, you get drawn into debates about sort of censorship and so forth, frequently actually these days, people saying some records are kind of too sexual, or too erotic in some way or another, and I say, yeah but most music is ultimately about sex (this is one of these kind of indefensible things that you say with a great deal of confidence, and everybody just goes "Mmm, mmm, yes yes, it's a good point," and you usually get away with it). I've even maintained in the past that instrumentals could be very sort of sexy records, and a case in point is....') *Bill Doggett: 'Honky Tonk Parts 1 & 2 (LP-Everybody Dance The Honky Tonk)' (King) :(JP: 'Life-enhancing to the nth degree.') *Ween: Tick (Double album - God Ween Satan - The Oneness) (Twin Tone) # *Venus Beads: 'One Way Mirror (12" EP-Transfixed)' (Emergo) # :(JP (affecting highly nasal BBC announcer tone): 'What a thoroughly rip-snorting programme this is, boys and girls!') *Red Dragon: Old (7 inch ) Dragon Records *Whipping Boy: I Think I Miss You (12 inch EP)' (Cheree) ~ *'File 1' cuts out 3:46 into above track *The following tracks are most likely from the same show, available on files 2 and 3, which are detailed in full at Best Of Peel Vol 19 *Attitude Adjustment: 'My Head's A Mess (Mini LP-No More Mr. Nice Guy)' (In Your Face) (all 29 seconds of this) # :(JP: 'Short to the point of abruptness, but that's the way I like it.') *Scientist: 'The Exorcist' (Peel Session) ~ $ *(long, long details from a letter about releases from Noiseville) *Accidental Tribe: 'Some Mojo Alien (7 inch-Aurum)' (Noiseville) (a wrong speed moment) ~ *''(JP: 'As I mentioned to you before in these programmes, I do a fortnightly programme, one hour, for a Finnish radio station, as a consequence of which I get sent Finnish records from time to time, and here is one...it's curious stuff.')'' *Keuhkot: 'Enirakkaus (First Love) (7 inch EP-Älä Koskaan Kuuntele Musiikkia)' (Stigma) ~ *snippet $ *Mad Bas'tard: I Am The Future (12") Omen ZT 44330 $ *Fall: 'God Box (2xLP-458489 B Sides)' (Beggars Banquet) ~ *Scientist: 'The Circle' (Peel Session) ~ $ *KMD: 'Peachfuzz (12 inch)' (Elektra) ~ *Fabiana & Papa San : It's Not Enough (12") Greensleeves GRED 294 $ *3 Men Gone Mad: 'You Try' (12 inch ) (Mad Music) ~ @ *Mudhoney: Baby Help Me Forget (single - This Gift b/w Baby Help Me Forget) @ *Chapterhouse: Falling Down (session) @ *Tracks marked # on File 2 ~ on File 3 and @ on File 4 '''and $ on '''File 5 File ;Name *File 1 John Peel 19910106.mp3 *File 2 best of peel vol 19 part 1 (with introductions).mp3 *File 3 best of peel vol 19 part 2 (with introductions).mp3 *File 4 john-peel-28b-1990-91 *File 5 1991-01-xx Peel Show LE092 ;Length *File 1 01:34:32 *File 2 00:47:17 (8:21-46:02) (to 14:24, from 45:14 unique) *File 3 00:46:43 (to 41:42) (from 9:19 additional) *File 4 46:57 (06:35 to 32:30) (from 26:28 unique) *File 5 1:33:21 (7:29-55:50) (39:39-45:03, from 50:51 unique) ;Other *File 1 shared by Phil *Files 2 and 3 shared via Peel Mailing List. Excellent quality sound at 320 kbps. Many thanks to Mike. *File 4 Many thanks to Happy Otter *File 5 Created from LE092 of Lee Tapes, digitised by Weatherman22 ;Available *1) Mooo *2) & 3) Currently unavailable: please direct re-up requests to the Peel Mailing List. *4) Mixcloud *5) Mooo Category:1991 Category:Peel shows Category:Available online Category:Peel Shows (Incomplete) Category:Wrong Speed Moment Category:Happy Otter Mixtapes